youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Barry
"We weren't doing anything, we were just --''" :―Barry's last words, spoken to Pamela Voorhees '''Barry' was a counselor hired at Camp Crystal Lake in the 1950s. He died in Friday the 13th (1980). Biography A counselor at Camp Crystal Lake alongside his girlfriend Claudette, Barry and Claudette were left in charge of young Jason Voorhees in 1957 when the boy's mother took him to the camp due to her inability to find anyone to look after him while she worked. While Jason and the other children frolicked in Crystal Lake and on the waterfront, Barry, growing bored, convinced Claudette to sneak off with him into the woods to have sex. Unknown to the two lovers, Jason had followed them. While making love with Claudette, Barry was attacked by Jason, who leaped on his back and began pummeling him, prompting Barry to punch and throw the boy off in a rage. Realizing what he had done when Jason fled from him, Barry chased the boy back to the lake, apologizing and trying to get him to stop. Failing to catch up with Jason, Barry could only watch helplessly as the boy accidentally fell off the Crystal Lake dock and after flailing around in the water for several seconds, seemingly drowned. After closing for a short period of time due to Jason's drowning, Camp Crystal Lake reopened and Barry and Claudette remained as counselors. In 1958, while at a camp sing-a-long with Claudette, Barry convinced his lover to sneak off into the barn to have sex. Going upstairs, Barry and Claudette began to make out and undress when they were confronted by Pamela Voorhees, who had seen them sneaking off and followed. Trying to pull up his pants and explain himself to his fellow employee, Barry was brutally stabbed in the stomach with a hunting knife by Pamela, who had been driven mad by Jason's apparent death and blamed Barry and Claudette for the loss of her son. The remains of Barry and Claudette, whom Pamela had also murdered, were later found, though Pamela was never apprehended for her slaying of the two teenagers and Camp Crystal Lake once again closed down. Barry's Camp Crystal Lake shirt, bloodied knife hole and all, would eventually fall into the hands of wealthy Jason Voorhees fanatic Nathanial Morgas, who would place it among the other collectibles in his private museum. Legacy Barry was Pamela's second victim, but her first victim in her quest for vengeance for her son's death and the first Camp counselor to die by her hand. He and his girlfriend's murder signaled the end to the peaceful operation of Camp Crystal Lake which had lasted for twenty-three good years and the beginning of its troubles. After this, the Camp would remain closed and all attempts between the years spanning forty-five troubled and bloody years, to reopen it would fail always ending in mass murder. He and his girlfriend's murder can be described as the end of a good dream and the beginning of a long nightmare. Category:Males died in the movies Category:Boyfriends Category:Camp Counselor Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (1980) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:In love Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:About Males